toxic_heros_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Toxic Heros of the Multiverse 3
So where are back again, for another Toxic Post on this Toxic Game on Byond.com The owners Gogetah and Vegito9000 claim to have moved on, yet there blogging on there website suggests different. Is this what the BYOND Community have turned into. These outrageous claims against one or the other has gotten to the point. Heros of the Multiverse have found a new coder. SneakyP. While we have little information on this guy. One thing is certain. History will repeat it self, when this new coder figures out how the Owners of HoTM actually are. We had one of our very own reporters get information from Veggie (Vegito9000). Seems his coders aren't given a copy of the source. Instead they must create there .dm codes outside of the source. That level of work requires that the Programmer must test his work then find out if it works or not on Teamviewer 12 where all the staff gathers to do there work Remotely. If you ask me, that sounds abit harsh. Since none of there staff is paid for that level of work. While there last Programmer, put up with alot of B.S. There Mapper Shade(Risen) was given a copy of half the place to do his mapping. The Map.dmm and all the icons. Sounds kinda freaky to me. I wonder who sucked who off for this level of access. Still I find it a little strange that someone who is a Level 6 Admin, doesn't do nothing put in game enforcement. While its actual Dev Team are set to lower levels, and told to work there way up. These people put in there free time to make a game better. Yet they are treated as second class. Did you know Vegito9000 at some point wants only Owner/Cooowner to have Adminship. Which doesn't sound too bad of a idea. However that would mean all the Dev's would be just normal players. So lets try to figure this out. # After all the Developers help fix up the game. They will be getting set to player rank # All the Developers will then get a reward boost every wipe. Unbalancing the game and making it unfair to the rest of the community who put in time to grind there things? # No Developer on there game has been given any type of credits yet. And there hub only has the people who did minor work. If you ask me, a Mapper, a Iconner deserve some type of due credits for there work. I mean come on people. In what reality is it okay to rip others work but only tell them you need them. # I see a real lack of leadership and ownership on this game. Not to mention there game is a RIP of Yao-Yin(Grimms) source. That they are claiming as there own, because its a newer version? How does that make sense? # Tenkichi and Vegito9000 are idiots for believing that anything they do is considered to be original if the game it self isn't from scratch it self. # Having a Donation system is fine and all. But giving something in return is actually not fine. Above it all, giving Adminship for payment, and or giving in game perks/stats for payment is so not cool. Means there game is unbalanced and unfair to the common public like me and you. Pay-to-Play games always ruin the community. # <---Not 7 - U MAD BRO? Category:Byond.com, byond, toxic community, toxic wiki, vegito9000, Heros of the Multiverse Category:Byond.com Category:Byond Category:Toxic Community Category:Vegito9000 Category:Heros of the Multiverse